


Imagine…Having Some Fun With Your Boss

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Whenever Mr Turner calls you into his office, you tend to get a little too distracted to do any work.





	Imagine…Having Some Fun With Your Boss

“Y/n? My office, please. We need to have…a little chat”.

You smirked to yourself, pulling your shirt down so your bra was visible, hiking your skirt up at the same time, before you got up from your desk, standing in front of Mr Turner’s door.

Pushing it open slowly, you peered in to see him staring at you, that look already evident in his eyes.

You strutted into the office with confidence, making sure you wiggled just enough that his eyes were locked onto your breasts.

“Can I help, sir?”

He didn’t say anything, too distracted as he watched you move around his desk and sit on top of it, spreading your legs to show him your bare pussy. 

He swallowed thickly at the way you were already glistening, even if he hadn’t laid a single finger on you yet.

“Putting on a show for me, I see”, he chuckled, licking his lips as he leaned forward, lifting your skirt just a bit higher so the light from the window could shine on you.

You nodded, biting your lip and spreading even wider, your fingers coming to rub against your folds softly.

“Yes, sir. You like it?”

“Oh, you have no idea”.

He hooked his arms around your thighs and pulled you forward, your ass hanging off his desk as he instructed you to lie back.

You followed his orders, already breathing heavily as his fingers ghosted over your pussy.

“So damn wet”.

He ran his fingers through your folds, before he his mouth latched onto your clit, sucking hard, his tongue flicking at it over and over.

You let out a yelp, your hand flying to his hair and gripping it tight, loving the pleasure this man could give to you, all with his mouth.

“Fuck-right there. Don’t fucking stop”, you squealed, your free hand undoing your shirt, your breasts free as you immediately began teasing your own nipples, all while pushing Cole’s face further into your pussy.

He pushed a finger inside you, curling it to immediately hit that spot that had you clenching your thighs around his head, squeezing as hard as you could.

“Shit, Cole. Harder”.

He bit his lip as he began fingering you as fast as he could, immediately making your pussy gush around his fingers, getting wetter and wetter as your pussy dripped.

“Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop!” you panted, squealing when he sucked on your clit and made you squirt even harder all over his mouth, your own fingers pinching your nipples as hard as you could.

Your body trembled as he continued his actions, not satisfied until you squirted twice more and came all over his face, eventually having to beg him to stop when you were too sensitive.

He pulled away, his shirt drenched in your juices, his tongue darting out to catch that taste of you all over his lips.

He watched as you tried to catch your breath, face heated and still completely blissed out from the multiple orgasms this man had delivered in a matter of minutes.

“Now, as much as I like to eat that gorgeous pussy out, I think I need a little more”.

He unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor, boxers quickly following as his cock sprung out, the tip already smeared with precum.

You bit your lip, leaning forward and grabbing his cock, pumping it in your hand a few times.

“Mmm-while I love the sound of that, I think we should let Belthazor have a go this time”.

Cole grinned at you, leaning forward and claiming your lips in a possessive kiss, before he pulled back.

“As you wish”.

You watched as he shifted into his demonic form, skin turning red and black, his body growing even larger than Cole was, cock thickening in girth in your hands.

You pressed the tip against your entrance, already feeling the slightly painful stretch, but completely ready for the pleasure.


End file.
